Prior lens art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,784 by Toffolo. This lens has a convex conical section (face) which could receive a convergent conical incipient beam, but the lens also has a concave conical section which is parallel to the convex conical section. Refraction of the incipient beam would not occur, and there would be no concentration of the beam.
Concurrent lens art includes the Conical Beam Concentrator Heater, Ser. No. 641,274, filed 8/16/84, by this inventor. This heater is powered by an annular conical beam concentrator which is identical to the concentrators disclosed herein. The heater is a circular ceiling metal plate mounted below the concentrator.
Concurrent panel art featuring a black-water heat transfer medium includes the Black-Water Solar Collector, Ser. No. 727,938, filed 4-26-85, by this inventor. This collector has domestic water circulating through expansion flow tubes submerged in a black-water tank.